wingsoffirefandomcom-20200223-history
Crane
(Not to be confused with ''Queen Crane, the MudWing queen who lived 2,000 years ago during the time period of Darkstalker (Legends).)'' Crane was a female MudWing that lived and fought under Queen Moorhen, and was one of Clay's six siblings. However, she was killed by Icicle, an IceWing princess, during a battle between Burn and Blaze's forces. She was described to have golden-brown scales and to be thinner than the average MudWing. Her sister, Sora, was impacted the most out of her siblings since Crane died right in front of her, and although she had already been quiet before her death, Reed noticed that she spoke even less afterwards. Appearance Crane was described as little and thin. She had brown scales. History The Dragonet Prophecy Crane was killed in a battle between the IceWings and the MudWings at the Mud Kingdom's border, which took place two days before Clay and Glory reached the area, leaving Clay to wonder how many of his siblings would still be alive when the war ended. She was killed the same day Clay battled Fjord in the SkyWing arena. The Dark Secret While patrolling the borders of the Mud Kingdom, Reed wondered if Crane would have still been alive if Clay had been their bigwings instead of him. Reed doesn't like to think about the battle since it makes him feel "like a huge pit has opened up inside of him that he just wants to fall into". He feels bad about it and doesn't want it to be true, but it is true. Moon Rising Crane was mentioned in Moon Rising when Sora asked Kinkajou to leave so she could apologize to Tamarin alone, who was seen crying when Moonwatcher, Qibli, and Umber came rushing in. When Moon read Sora's mind, a flashback was seen where Crane had saved Sora from an IceWing. Crane was then killed by Icicle, who smiled at Sora as she screamed for her murdered sister. Icicle was Sora's clawmate at Jade Mountain Academy. Because of Crane's death, Sora had tried to kill Icicle to get revenge. However, she failed both times - once with a dragonflame cactus and the other with a stalactite on the roof of the prey center. One murder attempt accidentally killed Carnelian and Bigtail, and severely injured Tamarin. Crane was never avenged, and Icicle escaped. Family Tree Trivia * A crane is a species of bird, characterized by its long legs. They live on every continent except for Antarctica and South America. * Crane is one of the dragons who has had their name repeated in the series (Queen Crane). The other dragons are Pearl and Queen Pearl; Eagle and Eagle (Darkstalker); and Lagoon and Queen Lagoon. All of these are names that belonged to characters who lived at the time of Darkstalker (Legends). ** Crane could possibly be named after Queen Crane, but this is unlikely, as MudWings do not appear to be as absorbed with history in the way that the IceWings are. *It is possible that Crane was shown in The Dragonet Prophecy as a thin brown MudWing corpse with their throat slit was shown in the battlefield, and Icicle had slit Crane's throat. Gallery Typical MudWing by Sassy the Beagle.jpg|A typical MudWing (colored), by Joy Ang MudTransparent.png|A typical MudWing (lineart), by Joy Ang Germanmudwing.jpg|A typical MudWing from the German publication, by Max Meinzold CraneTemplate.png|Reference by Platypus the SeaWing MudWing Sigil.png|MudWing Sigil by Platypus the SeaWing Screen Shot 2013-11-13 at 5.36.36 PM.png|Lineart by Joy Ang, colored by Hawky crane.gif|By Daybreak the Traveler 14450271245251999681218.jpg|Crane by HuskyTheIcewing CraneTDLA.png|Crane by ThatDragonLayingAround 1454981403914-1364437675.jpg|By Snowflake Crane Ref.png|Crane Ref- QueenClam IMG 20160810 1528273 rewind.jpg|Crane, by Wisteria Crane.png|A real crane a_ghost_encounter_by_haasiophis_sahel-db70oiz.jpg|A Ghost Encounter by Haasiophis-Sahel|link=http://puppywings.deviantart.com/art/A-Ghost-Encounter-676917035 4323.png|Crane by Ta-ak|link=https://ta-ak.deviantart.com/art/H-A-D-Crane-710182686 cfd68e92d2b76a6e7a27cfe5e8c50944_kindlephoto-93057406.png|Crane Craaane.jpeg|Crane by Sab Crane|Crane (majesty) by Chamops References de:Crane fr:Grue pl:Żurawica __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Characters Category:Females Category:MudWings Category:Dragonets Category:Mentioned in DP Category:Mentioned in DS Category:Mentioned in MR Category:Mentioned Characters Category:Soldiers Category:Deceased